Noche de Trabajo
by Once L
Summary: Michael y Alex pasaron del trabajo a un momento de “relajación”, ninguno de ellos lo pudo evitar. Situado en la 3ra temporada. . Slash.


**† ****NOCHE DE TRABAJO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Fandom:** Prison Break.

**Pairing/Personajes:** Alex/Michael; James Whistler.

**Género:** General, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Slash, situado en la época de Sona.

**Resumen:** Michael y Alex pasaron del trabajo a un momento de "relajación", ninguno de ellos lo pudo evitar.

**Disclaimer:** _Prison Break_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Paul Scheuring_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

**21/01/10**

**Capitulo 1- ****Al final del Día.**

Todo estaba decidido. Esa noche Michael, Alex y Whistler se quedarían trabajando, retirándose éste último antes pues él llevaba toda la tarde en aquel túnel cavando.

- Bueno chicos, creo que iré a descansar un poco para regresar a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. –contestó Michael, deteniendo su actividad para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.- Alex y yo nos quedaremos un poco más, ¿cierto?

- Sí; tenemos que terminar el túnel lo antes posible. –contestó el agente, dándose un respiro con aquella pala.

- Bien, entonces los espero en la celda.

Dio un par de pasos, deteniéndose al escuchar la indicación de Scofield.

- Whistler, procura no hacer mucho ruido en el trayecto, ¿estamos?

- No te preocupes, Michael. Nadie me escuchará.

Dicho esto el pescado salió de aquella habitación, dejando a los otros dos trabajando.

- Creo que deberíamos ampliar unos cuantos centímetros más el canal.

- Bien. –afirmó Alex, tomando algunos palos y regresando a aquel agujero.

*

Después de estar trabajando por más de una hora, ambos decidieron hacer una pausa y analizar la situación.

- Los soportes base ya están listos. –inició Mahone, dando un largo trago a la botella de agua que sostenía.

- Tienes razón. –suspiró el otro.- Por hoy podemos dejarlo hasta ahí y mañana continuaremos con el resto. No deben faltar menos de tres metros a la superficie.

Dijo el ingeniero, bebiendo el resto que quedó de agua. Después de tantas horas de trabajo, sus cuerpos reclamaban el líquido vital y sobre todo, algo de descanso.

- Bien, vayamos a descansar. -aceptó Alex la propuesta, bajando primero por la escalera.- ¿En verdad crees que funcione, Michael?

Se atrevió a preguntar, terminando de lavarse las manos a un lado de la cubeta que tenían con agua.

- Debe de. –respondió el aludido, tomando su turno para lavarse.- Es la única forma que tenemos para dejar Sona.

- En eso tienes razón. –Mahone dejó escapar una risa irónica, detallando en algunas maderas que podían utilizar mañana.

Mientras tanto, el Ingeniero de Illinois decidió quitarse la camisa, echándose un poco de aire con ésta.

- Lo lograremos, Alex. –agregó con algo de entusiasmo, girándose al notar el silencio del agente.- ¿Qué sucede?

Le preguntó entonces, dándose cuenta de que le veía fijamente.

- Es la primera vez que lo veo en vivo. –murmuró, acercándose a él con una fascinación al ver su tatuaje.- Y pensar que a través de esto... te estuve cazando por todo el país.

- Sí, bueno... –Michael trató de no darle importancia al asunto, decidido a ponerse de una vez la playera.

- No, espera... –le detuvo, mirando a los ojos.- Déjame verlo, sólo un poco más.

- Alex, ya lo habías visto un millón de veces. Tú lo dijiste, gracias a las fotos que tenía de él pudiste rastrearme y ponerme en grandes apuros; ya vez, los dos terminamos aquí.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo verlo en partes y en fotos que todo completo y en vivo. ¿Puedo...? –le pidió permiso para tocar esa figura que tenía en su espalda y le llamaba tanto la atención.

- Cómo quieras.

Contestó simplemente, erizándose al instante al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Alex sobre su piel.

- Siempre supe que eras un genio, Michael. –le confesó, quedando frente a frente.- Por eso me obsesione tanto por atraparlos. Por atraparte a... ti.

- Alex... –quizó dejar el tema a un lado, perdiéndose por algunos segundos en aquellos ojos de color.- Eso ya quedó atrás, nuestra misión ahora es... escapar de ahí.

- Lo sé, es sólo que... –desvió su mirada, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de seguirlo tocando; de anular por completo los centímetros que los separaban.- ... te veo, y pienso que eres mi igual. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú y eso hace que yo... me cuestione sobre ciertas cosas y... –rió un poco, encontrándose con su mirada.- Debes pensar que he enloquecido.

- Todo lo estamos. –repuso.- Y más, en este infierno. No es de extrañarse que...

Sus palabras quedaron ahí, al ser callado por los labios del otro hombre que se posicionaron sobre los suyos.

Ante el contacto su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, haciendo que abriera más grande de lo normal sus ojos; aunque al final, Scofield no dijo ni hizo nada, permaneció en su puesto, sintiendo como su cuerpo aumentaba drásticamente de temperatura del mismo modo que el de Mahone. Y el beso terminó.

- Yo... l-lo siento, Michael. No sé... no sé porque lo hice, lo siento. –se disculpó al instante, dándole la espalda y arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

¿Pero qué le había pasado? ¿De dónde había venido ese impulso?

A él no le gustaban los hombres; él amaba tanto a Pam. Así que no entendía por qué había besado a Michael y tampoco entendía, por qué aún podía sentir esa sensación sobre los propios. Era tan... confuso e inexplicable.

- Será... será mejor que me vaya. –dijo al fin el agente, dando un par de pasos para marcharse.

- Espera, Alex.

Donde la voz del ingeniero le detuvo, pero no se giró para verle; desde su puesto le escuchó.

- Es obvio que estamos demasiado cansados y tensos; no hay por qué complicar las cosas ¿o sí? Está claro que fue cosa del momento y te dejaste llevar, está bien, no hay problema.

Mientras hablaba se fue acercando a Mahone, hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia; éste, seguía dándole la espalda y bastante tenso por su proximidad.

- De acuerdo, Michael. –se giró.- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, lo juro por...

El resto de sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al sorprenderse por la distancia que el aludido deshizo en dos pasos y medio.

- De hecho, esperaba que sucediera al menos una vez más. –le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, alternando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios del alguna vez, agente del FBI.- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Pero yo? –dudó.- ¡Yo no soy...!

- Tampoco yo, Alex. Pero está claro que necesitamos el calor de otro cuerpo y más, si nos encontramos en un momento de tanta tensión.

- Aún así es... demasiado...

- ¿Loco? –terminó su frase.- ¿Descabellado? Lo sé, Alex. La vida suele ser así. Aunque sino quieres, está bien lo entiendo, no hay...

- De acuerdo. –se le adelantó con una respuesta, jalándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo.

Michael no se resistió, y correspondió con ansias y desesperación aquel beso.

Besar a un hombre no era tan malo, ¿O sólo era porque era Alex, la persona que él también consideraba su igual?

En fin, ya repararía en ello en otra ocasión o día; por ahora, a centrarse en aquella boca que le devoraba y en esas manos que subían y bajaban por su marcada espalda.

Continuará...

* * *

Pues espero tener la segunda parte muy pronto. Gracias por leer, y por los reviews si hay ;)


End file.
